Son of Krypton
by okamishinoa
Summary: Just something that popped in my head while watching Man of Steel, What if Superman had a son, and he have all his powers but none of his weaknesses, how will he cope in our world? Please add reviews as it would really help me out alot. :)


**Conner's POV of events**

My childhood were a blur to me, my Dad appeared ever briefly in my life, he always disappeared whenever something big happened, such when a super villain or an alien appeared, maybe to tell

Mom to hide us from those monsters. But when he disappears, Superman comes flying to save the day, with his punches he defeats all the villains, with his incredible speed, he could save you when you were in trouble on the other side of the world, he could jump over buildings in a single leap.

But one day, while fighting against a monster called Doomsday MKII, he died while protecting the city, and on the day he died, I never saw my Dad ever again. Mom cried when she found out Superman died, I would too but what about Dad? Was he killed during the fight? We could never find his body, and I miss him dearly.

Strange things have been happening though, I realized that I was getting really strong, LIKE REALLY, I could bend an iron bar as though it was rubber, I could run really fast now too, sometimes I even catch up with the bus with my speed. I can hear really well now, even the little conversations that people have in the train or in class, sometimes it causes me to have a massive headache.

I haven't told anyone yet, but I got a weird feeling about this...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mom"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Something weird has been happening to me", Conner said as he ate his dinner. With a worried look, Lois looked at her young teenage son and asked, " What has been troubling you?"

"I don't know, like recently I have been really feeling really weird, I could hear someone speaking at the back of the hall even though I sit at the front, I could see through the walls sometimes…i-it's unbelievable I know.", Conner answered.

Upon hearing this, Lois was shocked. "_No way, there is no possible way…",_ she thought to herself_. " _You must be tired, has the teacher been giving out too much homework?", Lois said as she tried to hide her emotions.

"Yeah, kinda. But Mr Lionel tends to do that."

"In that case, get some rest. You got a big day tommorrow"

"I know Mom"

After dinner, Lois was washing up the dishes. Still feeling distressed from the conversation earlier, she looked across the living room, looking at a portait of the Kent family, with Conor, Clark and her. "_How I wished you are still here, Clark._", she said to herself as she remembered the last battle between Doomsday and Superman, with Superman dying in her arms. " I was the luckiest man alive…to have met you, I l-lo-v-e- you…" Clark said as he drew his last breath. Starting to tear up, she quickly wiped her tears away, hoping Conor didn't hear her cry.

As usual, Conner walked alone the school hallway, trying to walk through the chaos to find his locker. "What's up freak", Danny said as he pushed Conner onto the floor. "You gonna cry? Ohhhh poor Conner, you are such a freak, that even your dad abandoned your mom" Conner felt rage building inside of him, such pure anger flowed through his veins as he stood up and clenched his fist.

"Oh are you going to fight me? Come on then!", Danny said as he beckoned Conner to come. Closing his eyes, Conner threw his fist towards his childhood bully, thinking that Danny would easily punch him back. To his surprised as he opened his eyes, Danny was across the hallway, smashed into some lockers, completely knocked out.

"_How did I do that? Shouldn't my fist hurt?", _Conner thought to himself, surprised that he could do such a thing.

"CONNER KENT! INTO MY OFFICE NOW", Principal Abrams shouted after seeing the commontion outside his office.

No surprise, Lois was called, the whole situation explained and how Conner should be dealt with.  
" But he pushed me first!", Conner protested."

" And you broke his ribcage and knocked him out. I am sorry but you would have to be suspended for now.", Principal Abrams replied.

Lois sighed, she knew that she had to tell her son soon, and that he must control his powers before he hurts people.

"It's not fair, he started it", Conner said as he sat in the back of the car.

"I know sweetheart…there's something I need to show you"

" What is it?"

" You will know when we get home"

Parking her car, Lois brought Conner to their old barn and started to unlock the doors. "Oh, Dad's old barn, where he always worked on his car.", Conner said as he reminisced about the times he watched his Dad fix the little Volkswagen car that he owned.

"Follow me", Lois said as she flipped the light switch and pulled a lever.

"Theres nothing here, Mom, I know cau-", Conner paused as he saw the floor of the barn open, showing a secret passageway.

"What th-"

"Come"

Connor followed his Mom into this underground lair, and his eyes suddenly popped. "_That symbol….isn't that Superman's symbol?" _, Conner thought to himself as he walked towards a huge door that slowly opened.

"Welcome Lois Kent, Wife of Clark Kent, Kal-el of Krypton", a robotic voice sounded

Conner looked around and saw a droid hovering towards them.

"MOM LOOK OUT!"

"Don't worry, just open the vault for us"

"With pleasure", the droid replied as the huge doors opened.

At first, everything was dark, then the lights slowly came on, and Conner could not believe his eyes, "_It's Superman's suit…..but what is it doing under our barn?"_

"Conner I should have told you this a long time ago, your father, Clark Kent, was Kal-El, also known as **Superman.**


End file.
